


Nursing the Doctor

by purpleandgreen



Series: Harvey and Jerusha [6]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleandgreen/pseuds/purpleandgreen
Summary: Harvey falls ill and Jerusha helps him, with the aid of a certain someone and a secret comes out.
Relationships: Harvey & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Harvey and Jerusha [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The week following Shane’s incident is wetter than usual, even accounting for the fact that it is storm season. 

I’m also unusually busy. There’s a gastric virus going round the valley and the week is full of house calls to various residents of the town. The virus is mild, but it seems to have hit a lot of people at once. Plus I had a few personal errands to run whilst the rainy season was under way.

I’m not feeling so great myself. I’ve had a cough since the night Shane took his overdose. The consequence of being wet through all night I suppose. When I’m ill I try to battle through, occasionally taking a couple of days off work to ride it out, though that’s happened only a handful of times since I moved to the Valley. I can’t seem to shake this cough though and it hangs around getting worse by the day.

When Maru comes to work that Thursday, she comes into my office when I’m suffering a particularly violent coughing fit. She frowns at me, “Yoba Doc, that doesn’t sound good. Can’t you take the day off?”

I remove the handkerchief from my mouth, my eyes watering as the paroxysm abates, “I would do, if it weren’t for this virus. I’ve got to go check on Evelyn, George called this morning, she was up all night vomiting then I’ve got to go and deliver Jerusha’s heart meds to her. I won’t be long, there’s no appointments after that, so I’ll get a few hours’ sleep in this afternoon.”

“Okay doc, but make sure you take your umbrella, it’s still throwing it down out there.”

Packing my bag with essential items, I make for the door. Yoba, I really do feel awful. It hurts to breathe, and I’m scared to breathe too deeply anyway in case I set off another coughing fit. Taking a moment at the door, my hand on the handle, I walk out into the seemingly never-ending rain. 

Evelyn and George live only a few minutes’ walk from the clinic, but even so by the time I get there my umbrella is inside-out and I’m drenched and breathless. George answers the door. He looks worried. “Took your time Doctor. She’s in the bedroom, come on through and try not to drip not the carpet.”

“Hello to you too George.” I think, but do not say, instead I take my coat off and hang it up. 

Evelyn is propped up in bed, resting on a heap of pillows. She looks pale and tired. “Hey Evelyn, how’s it going?”

“Doctor Harvey, thank you for coming over in this awful weather. Oh, look at you, you’re soaked to the skin!”

“Couldn’t leave my favourite patient alone all day, could I?” I muster a smile. Evelyn is one of the kindest people in town and she’s always a pleasure to deal with. She fusses over me after I told her about my family, the only other person to know this about me besides Jerusha. Sometimes when she visits with George for his appointment, she’ll bring me cookies and she’s always scolding me that I don’t look after myself. 

I start to cough again, desperately trying to control the fit I can feel approaching, “Excuse me one moment, Evelyn, could I use your bathroom?”

It takes a good few minutes for the coughing to subside, but I get it under control and re-enter the bedroom. 

“Gracious Doctor, are you alright?” 

I smile through the pain in my ribs, “I am fine thanks Evelyn, just a bit of a summer cold.”

I hate people fretting over me. It’s too much attention and it makes me uncomfortable. I sort Evelyn out with some Marzine and leave her with instructions to sip clear liquids until she can handle simple foods and take a couple of days in bed to recover her strength. 

“You should go home to bed Harvey.” She instructs as I say my goodbyes. 

“I will Evelyn, one more house call to make, then I’ll go back to bed.”

“You do that. I’ll call you later to check up on you Doctor.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“Someone has to look out for you, you know.”

I look around, over-conspiratorially, “Between you and I Evelyn, my next house call is with Jerusha, so I think I’ll be well looked after.” I smile and pat her hand.

She smiles too, relieved, “Well in that case I’ll leave the phone call until I feel better.”

“Take care. See you George, don’t forget, lots of fluids for Evelyn!” 

“Sure Doc, whatever you say Doc.” He rolls his eyes and escorts me to the door, “She’s going to be fine Doc, isn’t she?” He asks me in a low voice, urgently. 

I look at him. Despite his grumpiness with Evelyn in public, he really loves her, though he’d die before he admitted it. They’ve been together for decades and George would be lost without her. I wonder if things will be like that for Jerusha and I. 

“George, she’ll be fine. If there IS any change, call me immediately. I’ll get her sorted.”

“I know you will Doc.”

**~~**~~**

It takes nearly an hour to get to Barrowbank Farm from George and Evelyn’s because I bump into Lewis on the way, standing in the town square wearing an old fashioned sou’wester . He wants to talk about the new business tax he wants to introduce. I try to make my excuses to get away, because the rain is still driving hard and I don’t want to spend any longer in it than necessary. I start to shiver despite the warm temperature in the air. My legs feel like they’ll give way at any moment. By the time I reach Jerusha’s farm, I’m shaking violently and the coughing fits are coming more and more frequently. It’s exhausting and I’m feeling worse by the second. 

Jerusha opens the door just as I’m taking off my shoes on the porch, coughing as I do so.

“Yoba Harvey, I could hear you coughing from the back room! Are you okay?”

She reaches for my hand recoils from my touch, reaching out again for my forehead. “Harvey, you’re so hot.”

“Thank you.” I say. Smiling. I feel weird, almost drunk.

She does not flash her teeth at me in an amused grin, I’m disappointed, but it’s obvious I’m not thinking straight. Jerusha places a hand on my forehead, “You’re burning up!”

Everything in my view is receding, Jerusha’s voice gets further and further away. “Please! Don’t go!” I plead, as darkness clouds my vision and I must have fainted, because the next time I come to awareness, I’m on the floor.

“Harvey!” I hear Jerusha gasp. 

“Ugh. Sorry.”

Jerusha helps me up, but the pain and the fever are too much, there are lights flashing and dancing in my vision and I can’t see properly, I can’t remember where I am, or why I’m here. 

Jerusha helps me to her bed and I don’t remember any more after my head hits the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerusha finds she's not equipped to deal with sick Harvey and discovers a secret he's keeping from her.  
> Jerusha POV

“Yeah, thanks Maru. I’ll keep him here until Dr Goldberg arrives. To be fair, he’s not going anywhere anyway, he’s spark out. Thanks again, I’ll message you later.” My voice is shaky, I didn’t know what else to do, so I called Maru as Harvey’s second in command and trained nurse. She’s called in another doctor from a village over the mountains, she’ll be here in an hour. In the meantime, I can’t do anything but keep an eye on my boyfriend, whilst fretting and feeling completely helpless.

I turn off the phone and go back into the bedroom. Harvey is sleeping, but not peacefully. His breath is wheezy and coming in sporadic gasps, his face is flushed red and his hair, usually uncontrollable is slick to his forehead. His skin is covered with a sheen of sweat. 

I’ve never seen him ill, and this looks serious. I don’t know what is wrong and I don’t know how to help him. I can only wait for the doctor to turn up.

I make myself a cup of herbal tea and pull up a chair beside the bed, listening to the rain on the windows and Harvey’s laboured breathing. 

I’m scared; scared that his breath might stop; scared that he might die here. I want to touch him, but I don’t know if that will make it worse. I come to the realisation that I’m useless here. I don’t know what to do for him, and I’m no help at all. 

Since moving here from Zuzu City I think I’ve found my calling. Farming was tough at first, but the produce I grow always finds willing buyers, I’ve made friends, I’ve fallen hard in love, I’ve done things that would make the old me’s hair curl. I’m proud of myself.

But not today.

When I had an accident in the mines, Harvey was there to patch me up. When I had trouble with Shane he offered to go and sort it, he takes me out on sweet little dates. He’s my rock. I’ve come to rely on him I realise, worse, I lean on him. 

I hear the front door slam. I’m not worried. My door is never locked and the villagers know they can wander in at any time and they frequently do. I glance at the clock, it’s too soon to be the doctor.

“Jer?”

Shane nudges the bedroom door open and peers in through the crack. “Jer? Hey, you okay?”

I go to greet him at the door. “Hey Shane. Yeah fine. What can I do for you?”

“Came to talk to you.” He holds up a sodden bag from Jojamart, ”Um, this was meant to be a peace offering, but I think it’s probably more water than pizza now.” He goes to the kitchen and dumps the sopping parcel on the counter.

“I’m really sorry Shane, I don’t have time for this today, can we do it another time? You’re working tomorrow aren’t you?”

There is a noise from the bedroom. Harvey is groaning in his sleep. His fever must be worsening.

Shane frowns, “Who is that?” 

“It’s Harvey.”

“Sleeping late? I only came over today because its clinic day. I didn’t think he’d be around.”

“He came to drop off my heart meds, he’s really sick, has been since last week.”

“Whats up with him?” I try to outmanoeuvre him, but I’m too late. Shane’s going into the bedroom peering through the gloom.

“Shane! Don’t!” I lunge for him to grab his arm, but miss and hit the floor with a thump. 

“Jeez Jer. Calm down, I’m trying to help.” He approaches the bed frowning at the prone figure shaking under the covers. “He’s still got his jacket on?”

I’m suddenly shame faced. I’m out of my depth. I don’t know what to do with someone who’s sick. 

“Ugh farmer, you suck at this.” He observes, “I’ve got a kid, they get fevers all the time. We need to cool hm down.”

“But he’s shivering.”

“Yeah. They do that.” He grins at my doubt and looks a bit superior. “It’s misleading as hell. They look cold and they’ll tell you they’re cold. Jas does it all the time. They’re actually too hot. Take off some of these covers.”

We strip the bed leaving only the sheet. I’m suddenly intensely thankful for Shane’s presence, his knowledge. 

“Okay, we’re going to take his jacket off and his tie? Yoba, did you leave his TIE on? Haven’t you ever dealt with a sick person before? Didn’t your ex ever get ill? What was he? Superman?”

“Shut up. Of course, Gray got sick, but not, not like this. I thought he was dying.” I touch Harveys forehead again. He’s still too hot.

“Nah. I mean, well, he will if you keep piling blankets on him like that. But that’ll be because you’ve suffocated the poor guy.”

Harvey is muttering again. He hasn’t woken all the time Shane and I have been here. It’s like he’s absent, fighting a battle in his head with unknown assailants. His voice is hoarse as he calls out a name.

I freeze. If Shane notices my reaction he doesn’t show it, “Who the fuck is Megan?” 

“I don’t know.” I lie, looking away.

“Ooh” Shane chuckles, rubbing his hands together, “Doc’s got secrets!” 

“Don’t.”

“Come on Jer, Im just messing with you.”

“I said don’t”

“Okay, okay.”

There is a moment of uncomfortable silence. Shane sighs, “Come on we need to get his jacket off. If I lift him can you do it?”

I nod. 

“Come on Doc.”

Shane heaves Harvey up and into a sitting position and I take off his jacket tugging the sleeves over his hands leaving the jacket inside out. The final tug of the coat leaving me staggering backwards slightly and I drop it on the floor. Objects scatter from his pockets, keys, phone, his Xanax, whch I quickly snatch up before Shane notices; and something else that bounces under the bed.

“I got it” Shane dives under the bed to retrieve the object. “Wow, you need to clean down here, there’s more bunnies than in your coop.”

I tut. 

“Um Jer?”

Shane emerges from under the bed. In one hand he has a small jewellery box, in the other an exquisite blue shell pendant on a silver chain. 

I blanch.

For a moment Shane and I look at each other across the bed, Both of us too dumbfounded to speak.

“Put it back!” I gasp. 

“Yep.” Shane stuffs the pendant back into the box and hands the box to me. I put it back in Harvey's pocket, my head spinning. I didn’t feel good about Shane making the discovery. I felt like I’d let Harvey down somehow, let Shane in on something that wasn’t his to have. 

I sit on the bed for a moment, feeling winded. 

“You okay Jer?” 

I nod. Holding Harvey’s hand bringing to my cheek. I feel like crying. 

“I mean, I thought you were just fucking around. Didn’t know it was that serious.”

“You never asked.” I whisper.

Now it's Shanes turn to go pale. “I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

There is a sharp rap at the door. “That’ll be the doctor. Shane, would you?”

He nods once and goes to the door, He returns with an older woman with greying hair tied into a neat pony tail. 

“Hi, I’m Doctor Goldberg. Sorry I’m late, the roads are a nightmare. There’s a tree down on Mountainside Pass and I had to take the long way round. How is he?”

“I’m hoping you can tell me.” I could cry with relief at her calming, professional presence. 

“And you are?” She looks me up and down.

“Jerusha Howard. I’m his girlfriend.”

“Oh yes?” She looks between me and Shane as if making a private judgement call.

Shane?” I say hastily, “Would you do me a favour and make Doctor Goldberg some coffee please?” 

“What?” Shane doesn’t get the hint and I move my head towards the door and widen my eyes. Finally, he understands and slopes out of the room. I hear him banging about in the kitchen. Of course, he doesn’t know where anything is. 

Dr Goldberg sniffs and turns to Harvey.

“Hi Harvey? Harvey? It’s Sarah Goldberg. Can you open your eyes for me?” When there’s no response, she takes a small light from her bag and shines it into Harveys eyes.  
“Alright, you’re not talking to me today. That’s okay, we’ve had days like this before haven’t we?” She takes his temperature.

"How is it?” I ask timidly.

“102.7”

I have no idea what that means. Again, I feel helpless.

She takes his pulse and nods, then dons her stethoscope. “I’m just going to listen to his chest.”

She unbuttons Harveys shirt past his chest. I redden involuntarily. We’re not at this point yet, and this seems like a horrible invasion of his privacy, which he guards most jealously, only letting a few select people in. 

Are those scars? I can't quite make out, but again, I feel like Im invading his privacy. When hes ready to share with me, I know he will.

Dr Goldberg takes a long time listening to Harveys lungs, making tutting and disapproving sounds as she does so.

“I need to sit him up to listen at his back. Can you help?” I nod. “Great, grab his other arm. Got it? Lift on three? Right. One-two-THREE.”

We lift him and I sit on the bed so he’s leaning on my shoulder.

She pulls his shirt up and makes more disappointed sounds as she listens.

“Okay, you can lay him down again. Gently.” She warns, glaring a little.

She winds up her stethoscope. “It’s a chest infection, but its advanced, he’ s got fluid in both lungs. So, we’re dealing with pneumonia now. He needs an x-ray to confirm. I could take him to Zuzu City, but I think he’s too sick to be moved at the moment. I’d like to wait until we can get his temperature down a bit. So, I’m going to put a line in his arm and give him some IV Tylenol to bring that temp down and some doxycycline to fight the infection. The Tylenol should help with the pain when he wakes up too. Does that sound okay to you?”

I nod dumbly. “Will he be alright?”

“He’ll be just fine. Might take a couple of weeks though, and I can’t guarantee that he won’t end up in hospital for a spell, but we’ll do our best.”

I let out a long breath, tears springing to my eyes.

“Thank you Doctor.”

Shane comes back into the room. He hands the doctor a cup of coffee without asking how she takes it. She makes no comment but takes a sip. “Thank you.”

“How’s he doing doc? Jerusha and I were so worried, weren’t we?” He places his hand on my shoulder. I frown at him. What’s he doing? 

“He’ll be fine.”

“Thanks doc. Jer, I gotta go, Ill see you around?”

I stand up to walk him to the door and he pulls me into an awkward hug.

I duck out of the hug and usher him out of the bedroom. “What are you doing?” I hiss at him when we get into he living room. 

“What?”

“Stop being overfamiliar with me. Its weird.”

“Jer, I am not doing that. You’re overreacting.”

“Don’t tell me what I’m doing. You should leave now.”

“Thanks for helping Shane! Thanks for helping me not to kill my useless boyfriend Shane. You’re welcome Jerusha. You’re so fucking welcome.”

He stalks out, slamming the door behind him as he goes. 

I walk back into the bedroom red faced. Dr Goldberg is perched on the bed, wrapping a tourniquet band around Harveys arm. I watch as she pushes a cannula into the vein. I remember how painful the procedure was from my stay in Zuzu City Hospital and I wince in sympathy. 

Harvey is still unconscious however and doesn’t flinch or react as the doctor flushes the line with saline. She hooks a small bag of clear fluid to the post of the bed, “That’s the Tylenol. It takes an hour. I’ll hang around until that’s all in then I’ll change over to the antibiotic. That takes 24 hours. I’ll come back in the morning to check on him again.” She rifles through her bag, “Here.” She hands me a card with her number on it. “If there’s any deterioration in his condition, you call me immediately, understand?”

I nod and take the card, placing it on the bedside table.

The doctor stands up from the bed and settles herself in the chair I was sitting in earlier. 

“Now, you can tell an old woman to mind her business, but who was that young man in here earlier?”

“Shane? He’s a friend.” Even I know how fake that sounds. “Harvey’s my boyfriend. I would never!” I run out of words. I’m a bit in awe of this woman. I’m used to people warming to me right away. Sarah Goldberg seems to look into my very soul with her piercing stare. 

“Hm. Don’t mess Harvey around will you? I happen to think he’s one of the good ones.” She moves a lock of hair from Harveys forehead and puts the back of her hand against his cheek feeling his temperature.

“I told you. I would never.” 

I grab another chair and bring it to the other side of the bed, holding his hand, we wait for the Tylenol to take effect, my mind still reeling from the earlier accidental revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I had a real block when it came to writing in Jerusha's voice. Angsted over it all day and finally came up with this. I still don't think its quite right.  
> Let me know in the comments.  
> New chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerusha meets Sarah Goldberg.

“So, tell me about you and Harvey. He’s never mentioned you.” Sarah Goldberg turns her flinty eyes to me from over the bed, leaning back in her chair and folding her hands over her stomach, “How long has this been going on?”

“Um, we’ve been in a relationship proper for almost 2 seasons.” I emphasise the word ‘relationship’, to confirm to Sarah that this is serious, rather than something that is ‘going on.’

“And have you been, intimate yet?”

Woah.

I smile coldly, “That’s between me and Harvey and if you’ll forgive me doctor, it’s also outside your remit as Harvey’s medical representative to meddle in his personal life.”

I’m quite proud of myself for this utterance. Something I’ve noticed about Harvey is that he brings out motherly instincts in older women. I think they sense his lack of a mother figure in his upbringing and gravitate towards him. I know for example, that my mother will absolutely love him, with his old-fashioned manners and his quiet unassuming air. Evelyn fusses over him like a mother hen. And Harvey? He takes it. He doesn’t exactly revel in it, but he never discourages it. He will always play along. Sarah Goldberg is no exception it seems. It’s almost primal, my need to ‘mark my territory’. Harvey is not a child to be protected. He’s my partner, the man I’m going to hopefully, if the earlier discovery was anything to go by, marry. Doctor Goldberg seems to get the message though and remains silent for a few moments.

“I’m sorry, I think I may have come over a bit strong.” Her apologetic tone catches me off guard. I was expecting more of a fight than this. “I’ve been his doctor for so long, it’s hard to relinquish care to someone else, and I don’t want him hurt. I think he’s been through enough. I don’t have any kids of my own, I’m a bit over-protective.”

“It’s fine.” I sigh. “He brings that out in people.” I squeeze his hand, “Just to let you know, I’ve no intention of hurting him, so please put your mind at ease.”

“So, who was that young man who was here earlier with you?” her tone is carefully neutral but I still detect a hint of suspicion.

I want to tell this woman to back off. I have nothing to be guilty of in my dealings with Shane. I have never encouraged him and the only feeling of guilt I have is about the way I handled his confession of his feelings for me that night on the cliffs. His earlier volatile departure proved to me that he still had a long way to go before Shane was ready for a relationship. Hopefully, there is someone out there for him in his future. It would be nice for Jas to have a female role model.

“Shane is a friend. Of both Harvey and myself.” 

It’s not strictly true, Shane has never warmed to Harvey, since we got together, but I see no reason to tell Doctor Goldberg that. 

“Hmm.” 

I roll my eyes at her disbelieving tone. “Can we focus on Harvey please?”

She laughs suddenly, “I like you, Jerusha is it? I can see why he took to you.”

“Thanks? I think.”

She leans back again in her chair, almost relaxed. Her face is less stern, she looks younger. I get the feeling I’ve passed some sort of test I didn’t know I was taking. 

“So, how did you two meet?” 

We talk. I tell her of my life before moving to the valley, of the boredom and meaninglessness of working a dead-end job at JojaCorp. Being in a relationship that was going nowhere, finding my grandfather’s letter and his last gift to me. Moving here to the farmhouse with nothing and starting over.

“A woman after my own heart. You took the plunge. How’s that all working out for you?”

“Honestly? I’ve surprised myself. I never considered this kind of life as something permanent, never thought I’d succeed, but I’ve taken to it. More than that, I’ve thrived. I feel like I belong here. I have friends, a great social life and cementing my relationship with this one here,” I squeeze his hand a little tighter, ”It was the icing on the cake.”

“It is a beautiful place, and an extraordinary one. Have you seen anything weird while you’ve been here?”

I start. The fact is that the valley has a weird vibe sometimes and I’ve often wondered about it. I’ve seen… things that I haven’t been able to explain. I haven’t discussed it with anyone, but the fact that the town has a resident wizard is not the oddest thing about Stardew Valley.

“Yeah,” Dr Goldberg whispers, noting my reaction, “They say this Valley is a kind of magic 'sink'. Magic drains here and pools in the town and surrounding areas. It’s absorbed into the very soil and it feeds the plants, animals and even the residents. That’s why it attracts certain people and only those who the magic approves of will thrive here, or so the tale goes. Sounds like you’ve definitely received approval.”

I scoff slightly, but my rational brain is shaken. I had considered the possibility of magic here, but thought it was just the happiness I had found with Harvey. Perhaps there WAS something else here? It would make sense.

“Your grandfather had the same acceptance here. From what I could gather, he led a rather cursed life until he came to the Valley. He was able to find peace here.”

“You knew my grandfather?”

“No, but I heard the stories.”

“I didn’t know him very well. I visited a couple of times, but we weren’t close. Summers here were the best, I have really great memories of being very young and helping out on the farm. Though how much help I really was, I’ll never know.”

She laughs at this and I warm to her slightly, any former hostility almost gone. 

“What about you? How did you end up in Grampleton?”

“Oh, well, that’s a very boring story. My mother was the town doctor and my father was a midwife. He delivered most of my friends and me. They built the clinic in the town, where my father was born. I Was always destined to take over the clinic.”

“You’re right, that is a boring story.”

“Wha -?” She sees the look in my eyes and laughs again.

“Can I get you a drink doctor? Something better than that terrible coffee Shane made you earlier?”

“Call me Sarah please. I’d actually like some tea if you have any?”

“Sure, how do you take it?”

I let go of Harvey’s hand and make for the kitchen, fixing myself a coffee and tea for the doctor.

We chat amiably for the rest of the hour. When the drip bag is almost empty Sarah takes the Doxycycline and punctures the bag attaching it to the tube in Harvey’s arm. She takes his temperature and looks pleased.

“His temp is coming down at least. He’s breathing easier, I think we’re through the worst. Give the antibiotic time to work and he’ll be right as rain in a week or two. I still want to take him for that X-ray though.”

I know Sarah said that she had to go after the Tylenol was finished. I’m starting to feel a bit anxious about being left alone with my sick boyfriend. I need some reassurance that he’ll be in safe hands with just me here. 

“So, I need a few pointers in care if that’s okay?”

“Of course! The antibiotic is set for 24 hours. I’ll come the same time tomorrow and administer the same doses as today.”

“What do I do when he wakes up?”

“He’s pretty sick. He may not wake up today. His body needs to sleep and mend.”

“But if he does?”

“Usual stuff. Lots of fluids, clear ones, no caffeine. Don’t let him have coffee, however much he’s craving. He can have some Tylenol orally in the morning if he’s still in pain. Light foods if he can face them, soup, or scrambled eggs would be perfect.”

“And if there’s an emergency?”

She frowns, “I’m not expecting it, but if anything very bad happens, call an ambulance. If there’s a change you’re not expecting, but you don’t think it’s hospital worthy, call me. Well, I’d best be off. I’ll be back tomorrow. It’s lovely to meet you Jerusha.”

She leaves, Bear charging past her at the door almost knocking her off her feet. I apologise, “I’m sorry, he’s got no manners!”

She laughs, “It’s fine, no harm done. See you tomorrow.”

She climbs into her car and drives off with a friendly beep of the horn. I watch until her headlights disappear and then return to the bedroom to sit with Harvey again. Bear jumps up on the bed and lays by his side his head on Harvey’s knee. Harvey shifts a little at the contact but doesn’t wake. He looks much less distressed than he did earlier, and he seems to be sleeping more soundly. My heart flutters looking at him. I understand the need to protect him. He’s a strong person, but he gives off vulnerability in waves. He looks younger when he’s sleeping, almost child-like, his face unlined with worry or stress. 

I remember how, prior to Doctor Goldberg turning up, he’d called out for Megan, his ex. I know he was delirious; I understand he issn’t well, but it still rankles. I want him to call my name, however sick he is, I want to be the person foremost on his mind. I know Megan turned up at the clinic last season asking to rekindle their relationship and he’d turned her down, but was he truly over her? If he was, why was he calling out for her?

I also know in one part of my brain that I’m being irrational. I remember the shell pendant in his pocket. Was he planning to propose soon? Or had he bought it on a whim? I lay my hand on his cheek. “I wish I knew what you were thinking.” I whisper to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey wakes up.

Jerusha POV

That evening I shower and change. Outside the farm is still and quiet, the warmth of the day giving way to the cooler air of the night, only the crickets’ chorus can be heard faintly through the walls of the farmhouse. 

I’ve been out to pen all the animals, the chickens, the goats the rabbits and the cows are all safely sleeping in their respective homes. I have crops to collect, but they can wait a couple of days until I know how Harvey is. 

It’s 10.30 once I’ve finished chores I’ve neglected throughout the day. I don’t usually go to bed before midnight, but today has tired me out emotionally and I’m more than ready to sleep. 

There’s plenty of room in the large double bed in my room. I had considered sleeping in the chair with a blanket, but the bed is so comfortable and spending the night with Harvey, even if he is sleeping is too much of a temptation. 

Last week, after what we’d come to call ‘The Shane Incident’ I’d fallen asleep entangled in his arms in his tiny single bed. It was the closest physically I’d been to him and I’d been cherishing the memory since it happened. I know it’s selfish, but I can’t resist sharing with him again, even if I can’t really touch him. 

I duck under the covers and lie next to him, barely brushing his hand with mine. It’s the slightest of contact, but it’s all I can offer him. I don’t want to impede his breathing. 

He doesn’t wake that night, or the night after that. Sarah arrives every day at two o’clock in the afternoon prompt to administer the drugs he needs. We’re getting to know each other quite well and I’m discovering that I’m enjoying her company and looking forward to her visits. 

I’ve been here at the farm for a year and a half now, but apart from Harvey, I don’t have any real close friends yet. As an outsider, I know it takes time to be accepted. I will probably always be the ‘New Farmer’ even if I live to one hundred. It’s good to have another woman to chat to and share things with. 

On the third day Sarah arrives and places her bag on the bedside table after greeting me at the door and coming through to the bedroom. “I’m going to have to replace the cannula today.” She announces, getting some equipment out of her cavernous bag. “Can I use your bathroom to wash my hands?”

“Of course. You know where it is.”

I hear the taps running and Sarah re-enters the bedroom avoiding touching any of the door handles by using her elbows. She dons some gloves and takes some cotton wool. She gently tries to remove the dressing, which is holding the cannula firmly in place. 

“Ow.”

I start. 

Harvey’s eyes are open

**~~**~~**~~**

Harvey POV

I’m first aware of a tugging at my arm, lightly painful and bothersome. It’s pulling me out of a comfortable black space I’m inhabiting and don’t want to leave. It’s warm and pain free, but the tugging persists, and I’m dragged into wakefulness.

“Ow”

“Harvey!” I hear Jerusha gasp.

“Hey.” I say nonchalantly, not quite sure where I am, trying to stay calm.

“What happened? Ow.”

Someone is cutting my arm, I’m convinced. I turn my head to see a face I recognise. “Sarah?”

Now I really am confused. I’m in a strange bed, in a strange room with Jerusha and Sarah Goldberg. I can’t make sense of any of it. I close my eyes again and groan, half expecting when I open them again for them both to disappear. 

Both of them are still there when I experimentally re-open my eyes. 

“What happened?” I ask again. No-one seems to be talking and I’m feeling increasingly agitated. 

“Hey easy.” Jerusha is holding my hand and she squeezes it gently. “You passed out. You’re at the farmhouse.” 

I’m in Jerusha’s bed? Yoba. 

“Hi Harvey,” Sarah’s professional tone cuts straight to the point. “Glad you’re back with us. Here’s what’s happening, you’ve got pneumonia from a chest infection. I’m changing your cannula so we can administer a dose of doxycycline. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. That’s fine. Here let me.” I move her hands away from the dressing over the cannula and pick all the edges of the dressing before peeling it off in one swift motion. 

“you can take the doctor out of the clinic… “ Says Sarah, putting some cotton wool over the cannula entry point and holding it in place with one thumb, while with her other hand sliding the cannula out of the vein and discarding it in a yellow sharps box that’s on the bed at my side. 

“How long have I been out?”

A concerned look flashes across Jerusha’s face and I know it’s been a while. “Tell me.” I say gently. 

“Two days.” 

“Two. Days?”

Ugh.I knew I was ill but hadn’t realised just how bad it was. This is going to put me out of action for a couple of weeks at least. “I need to call Maru, I’ve got appointments this week.” I try to sit up and am struck with a stabbing pain in my chest. It takes my breath and I gasp, laying back down. 

“Harvey, honey, it’s fine. Sarah has taken over your clinic this week. It’s fine.”

“Right Harvey, I was going to put another cannula in your arm.” Sarah puts some tape on the cotton wool she’s been holding all this time. “But as you’re awake, do you think you could tolerate oral antibiotics and Tylenol?”

“I -I think so.”

“I’ll get you some water.” Jerusha seems glad to have something to do and she ducks out of the room.

“She’s nice.” Sarah observes casually. “Weird that you never mentioned her.”

“I don’t have to tell you everything about my life Sarah.” My voice is thick, my throat is dry and I’m feeling exhausted from the small amount of energy I’ve expended; the act of appearing more well than I feel, draining.

“Seems like it was a big detail you left out.”

I close my eyes. I’m grateful for everything Sarah has done for me since I moved to the Valley, but I feel it’s unfair that she should be berating me for this, now. 

Jerusha comes back in. I hear the door click and open my eyes again. She proffers a glass of water to me. “Give me a moment” I turn excruciatingly slowly onto my side, trying to move with as little pain as possible. Gulping a little for air, I take the glass and sip slowly. About a quarter of the way down the glass, Sarah hands me 4 tablets, “Tylenol for the pain, and 100mg of Doxycycline, take another 100mg in 12 hours. Jerusha, I’ll write this down for you.”

This is all so much effort. I swallow the pills and slowly again attempt to lie down. It’s hard to get comfortable. My back and chest are painful in every position. All I can do is wait for the Tylenol to work. 

Jerusha entwines her fingers in mine, “How are you feeling?”

I attempt to smile. “I’m fine. I think I need to sleep some more.”

“Anything you need honey.” 

“Well, I think you’ll be fine without me for the next couple of days." Sarah is packing her work bag and putitng on her coat. "Jerusha, I’ll be back in two days, if you can let me know how he is. I’ll take him to Zuzu General for that X-ray. I’ll leave enough meds for him for the next few days.”

“Hey,” I chide, “He’s still here you know.”

“Sorry Harvey, I know you’re here, but you’re going to be under Jerusha’s care for the next week at least. The pain should dissipate soon, but you’re not going to be fit for anything for a couple of weeks. Jerusha’s the boss for now.”

“Fine.” I’m too tired to argue. 

A thought strikes me. I’m not in my day clothes, I’m in pajama bottoms and a tee. “Did you get clothes from my apartment?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to leave you in your work clothes.”

Oh no. This is bad. If Jerusha went to my apartment, she must have gone through my jacket pockets for my keys. The shell pendant was there. 

“Did, did you get the keys from my jacket?” I stammer.

“Yeah, right hand pocket. Where you always keep them.”

I search her face for a clue, something to tell me that she knows about the pendant, but there’s no reaction. I don’t have my glasses on, so I might be mistaken.  
I decide to give her the benefit of the doubt. Surely, she’d bring it up if she’d found it? 

After what I'd confessed to Maru weeks before about wanting to spend the rest of my life with Jerusha, the idea to get her a wedding pendant had become lodged in my mind and wouldn't shift. I didn't have a firm plan to ask her to marry me, I just knew that it was something that would be in our future. I didn't want to scare her though. In my mind it was more of an affirmation of my committment to our relationship than a marriage proposal. I mean, it IS a marriage proposal, but if she thought it was too soon, I was happy to wait. 

I hoped my secret was safe, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I'm really glad to be writing in Harvey's voice again. I found Jerusha incredibly tough to write for. Need to get better at writing women.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey feels better but the pendant has become 'a thng'.
> 
> Harvey POV

Recovery is slower than I’d hoped it would be. By the end of the first week I can get out of bed, but doing so is so draining that I sleep for hours after my first shower.

Jerusha, despite her protestations of not knowing what to do when someone is ill, has been amazing. Without her and Sarah, I would have been in real trouble. 

Because I’m staying at Jerusha’s farm while I’m ill, I get a chance to see her daily routine. Thankfully, summer is at its peak and the weather is warm enough for me to sit outside and read on days when I feel up to it.

I watch her tending her crops, and witness the plants blossoming under her ministrations. Watch her collecting the fruits and vegetables to sell. There seem to be more and more of them every day. She’s capable and confident with her animals and they love her. I am filled with admiration for her. She works so hard and the farm is blooming because of it.  
Shane comes over to tend the chickens a couple of times a week and the warm weather seems to have mellowed his loathing of me. He’s almost polite. 

“Hey Doc,” he says, sauntering up the farm one morning on one of his workdays, “How’re you feeling?”

“Better thanks.” 

“I was wondering Doc, that counselling you offered me in Zuzu? I’d like to take you up on it.”

“That’s great news Shane. It’ll help I promise. When I’m back in clinic, I’ll give the practice a call, and set you up for the next available appointment?”

“Hey,” Jerusha comes into the garden carrying an armful of pickling jars. “What are you two boys plotting?”

She kisses me and places the jars in her overnight storage, where Lewis will pick them up for distribution tonight.

“Nothing.” Says Shane airily, “We woudn’t keep secrets from you Jer, would we Doc?”

He winks at me. Twice. I haven’t an earthly what he’s on about. 

I shrug and go back to my reading. 

“Shane, do you want to join us for lunch? I thought we’d eat out here as it’s such a beautiful day.”

I stop myself from protesting. Now I’m feeling better, I’m really enjoying some time alone with Jerusha. I’ve been forced to take a break from work and once the initial anxiety about leaving my patients for a time has worn off, Jerusha and I have settled into a rhythm at the farm. I’m revelling in the fact that we get along so well, sharing a space, it fits in neatly with my plans for our future. Even though I still feel awful, I have to admit, being here with Jerusha is a dream come true. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted. Someone to share my life with, to spend my days with. Someone who’ll hold my hand and kiss me when I least expect it.

After the evening I spent with Jerusha on the day of the Flower Festival, it’s something I’ve wanted so fiercely. I keep reaching for the small box in my jacket pocket, which holds the marriage pendant. At least twice a day I almost produce it to give to her and every time my courage fails. The idea of her turning me down is too much to bear and I don’t want to upset the status quo.

“Nah, thanks Jer. Got to get back, I promised Jas I’d make her lunch today.”

I breathe a silent sigh of relief. I’m jealous of my time with Jerusha and I don’t want to share her with anyone, don’t want anything to come between us, even for the briefest time. 

Our times sharing her bed is my favourite memory of that time. One morning I wake in the farm bedroom a shaft of sun highlighting motes of dust swirling in the gap in the blinds. Jerusha is breathing steadily, her face tucked below my jaw, her leg thrown carelessly across mine and sometime in the night her hand has snaked under my tee shirt and is resting lightly on my stomach. She's started touching me more lately, and rather than spiralling into a panic, I find myself longing for that contact.This is as far as we've got as far as intimacy goes, but I've been too ill for anything else. Bear has jumped up on the bed and is laying on my other side. I’m warm and comfortable and surrounded by those I love. 

Safe. A little family. 

Even though my recovery is slow, Sarah decides that I’m making enough progress that I don’t need an X-ray. This saves a trip to Zuzu City, which is a relief, I’m not sure I’m up to the journey anyway. We arrange for an appointment in a few weeks to check the infection has left my system completely.

The days pass all too quickly and by the third week, I feel ready to be more active. I’m doing small jobs around the house for Jerusha. I do some light cleaning; I wash up after dinner while she dries the dishes; I help her with laundry, I even have a go at feeding the livestock.

“You know, I’ll miss you when you go back to your apartment.” Jerusha is raking straw on the floor of her barn, whilst I fill the hayracks. 

“Maybe I should move in here?” I say it lightly without thinking, laughing as I did so, shaking the hay out onto the racks and manoeuvring between the animals who were trying to get to the fresh food. I’m talking about the barn, making a joke, but it doesn’t get the reaction I excpected.

Jerusha stops working and looks at me. 

“Have you ever thought about marriage, Harvey?”

“Um,” As always in situations that I’m uncomfortable with my hand goes to the back of my head, rubbing my hair. A nervous habit I’ve had since childhood. 

“I mean,” Jerusha continues casually, “I know you wanted to marry Megan.”

“Yeah.”

She’s eyeing me with a look on her face that I’ve never seen before, as if she’s waiting to tell me something, or waiting for me to tell her something. I’m unsure. 

“When you were really sick, you called out for her.”

“What?”

“Yeah. You shouted her name.”

Oh Yoba.

Megan was such a huge part of my life for so long. I don’t know why my subconscious had called out for her. Megan’s role in my story was over. I could only offer an apology.

“I’m sorry,“ I mumble. “Are you okay?”

“Harvey, I know you didn’t mean to, you were sick. It stung a little that’s all. I was there taking care of you, so worried for you and you were calling another woman’s name. I – Oh, look, I don’t know why I brought it up. It’s childish, to be jealous of someone you told me isn’t important to you anymore."

“No, no. If it’s hurting you, THAT’S important to me.” 

“I just need to know that I’m a priority in your life. If you’re still harbouring feelings for Megan, and you told me that she kissed you not so long ago, maybe you should speak to her again before we talk of commitment.”

“No.” My jaw clenches, “I told you, Megan and I are done. It’s a chapter that’s closed and I don’t want to open it again. I spent too much time hurting over her. I love you.”

“Are you IN love with me?” She looks upset. 

“Yes.” I answer without hesitation. “Jerusha, I’ve not been in another relationship since Megan. You are the only woman to have caught my attention in over 5 years. I don’t know if I can ever express just how much you mean to me. I can only tell you that I love you, and I’ll tell you that every day as long as you want me to.” I hold her for a few moments until she moves away and continues raking. 

“What about you?" I try and break the ice that seems to have formed between us,"What are your views on marriage?"

She leans on the rake, “I always thought it wasn’t important, just a piece of paper with no real meaning, but I’ve changed my mind recently. A serious commitment to a partner who is your whole life sounds really appealing. Don’t know what or who changed my mind.” She gives me a small smile. 

I swallow. The way she phrases it is so beautiful and the fact that she’s talking about me almost brings me to tears. 

Yes. Everything I want is right here on this farm. Anywhere Jerusha is, is where I want to be. For now, and the rest of our lives. 

I just need to plan the perfect moment to propose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I got so frustrated with this part of the story, sorry it's taken so long to update. 
> 
> There'll be more action in the next part, coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for stopping by!  
> Part of the main Harvey and Jerusha storyline.  
> As always kudos and comments are welcome and accepted with joy, (really, they make my day!)


End file.
